lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lookout II (RP)
Lookout II was the second series of the Lookout RP Universe. It began following a 375 year timeskip from [[Lookout I (RP)|'Lookout I']], from Age 1125 to Age 1500. It was a major cooldown from its predecessor, with the universe having essentially regressed from its technological peak, going through massive cultural changes as a result of the revolution, and an extended period of peace. However this left it with a new set of problems on a whole new unimaginable level. Both the user's and their style of RP had matured significantly over the course of L1, so by the time its successor began, it was already efficient and organized. However, half way through Lookout II, the wiki suffered a falling out and thus the remainder was written. Overview Universe In contrast to its predecessor was defined by its zeitgeist of turbulence, war, and its warriors with massively out-of-control power outputs, Lookout II was much more down-to-earth (literally) and serene. It was back to square one, and centuries of gradual political and economic collectivism, both on Earth and in the cosmic arena, made people more meager and prudent. No longer was the universe as a whole the big concern, but rather every planet for its own and individuals for their own - rekindled nationalism. The same place Lookout I had been in initially. In the post-revolutionary era, much of this 'peace' and 'freedom' turned out to be socio-engineered by cosmic corporate giants such as Kastair United, who took advantage of paranoia and weak, developing planets, as a means to feed their power - filling the void. Thus, most planets were left in systematic, residual poverty for centuries, under the guise of 'freedom'. Just as everything seemed dire, Kastair United was taken down by a ragtag team of fighters who called themselves the [[Neo Lookout Crew|'Neo Lookout Crew']], in honor of the former. This followed with a number of space villains and corrupt leaders coming from the shadows to try to stop them in their purge, but ultimately failing. Though the NLC only reigned for five years, they had managed to bring most of these corrupt universal superpowers to their knees. Their story concluded with the toppling of the Underking, the eradication of the Perfect Incarnate and his impending apocalyptic divine war powered by the Blooddusk, and final destruction of Nezix and its psychological reign of universal terror, which rendered half the NLC insane or dead. In short, before the universal revolution occurred in L1 and united the universe together against a common enemy, it was extremely individualistic and every-planet-for-itself. After it, it retained its newfound collective feelings, therefore rendering it more susceptible to large-scale corruption and impoverishment. So the Neo Lookout Crew's real legacy lies in turning the tides of a directionless universe that had lost sight of its true destination, and ending the major obstacles to achieving that goal. Arcs * [[Wrath of Taze |'Wrath of Taze' ]] ** User author = Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = January 9 2016 * The Tuffle Crusades Arc ** User author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = January 11 - February 13 2016 * The Lookout Tournament ** User author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = April-May 2016 * United Arc ** User author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = May 8-June 2 2016 * [[Revenge of the Keepers|'Revenge of the Keepers']] ** Date(s) = June 8-27 2016 ** User Author = Imperial Wyrm * Lookout II RP Movie: Curse of Tchayk ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = July 1 2016 * Children of Ultimecia Arc ** User Author = Alissa the Wise Wolf ** Date(s) = July 4-9 2016 * The Seven Arc ** User Author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = July 9-16 2016 * LookoutCup! 1500 ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = July 13-25 2016 * [[Wrath of the Underking arc|'Wrath of the Underking arc']] ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = Sept 2016-written ending * Mezca and Mooshi's Universal Tournament ** User Author = Zion3xX ** Date(s) = Apr 2017 * [[Lookout II RP Movie: The Awakening|'Lookout II RP Movie: The Awakening']] ** User Author= TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = written * [[Cosmic Terror: The Finale|'Cosmic Terror: The Finale']] ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = written Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Lookout I/II